The Terminator
The Terminator is a science''' '''fiction action film directed by James Cameron. James Cameron also produced the film with Gale Anne Hurd who let her produce the film with him for one dollar. This films stars Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton and Michael Biehn. This film was considered one of the best action films of all time. The film's start is on August 4 1997 which realeased a prtoection network called Skynet. Skynet was a home defense system, but people tried to shut it down, but it launched a lot of rockets in Russia which cause 3 billion deaths and that is called "Judgement day". 32 years later in 2029, a terminator model 800 is sent back in 1984 in Los Angeles to kill Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese who is a human soldier, he is sent back with the same time and place to protect her. Later the terminator kills the wrong Sarah Connor and then Sarah's friend Ginger gets killed because she was in her apartment. Then he tracks her down by license and voicemail telling Ginger (who is dead) to come get her at the night club. Detective Ed Traxler gets a call from Sarah to get her and bring her back to the police station, but the terminator finds her and almost kills her, but Kyle shoots the terminator and everybody gets out of the night club. Then it comes to a car chase between Kyle with Sarah and the terminator. Kyle tells her why she is being hunted and who he is. Kyle and Sarah survive and they are founded by the police and Ed. Ed asks Sarah what's been going on on her being hunted by the terminator and Dr Silberman asks Kyle about his time travel and him protecting Sarah. The terminator now looks at the mirror and scrapes out his eyeball and looks at his arm. Then he puts on his glasses and goes to the police station to look for Sarah. The police won't let him in and he replies "I'll be back". He breaks in with his police car he stole for the car chase and kills 17 police officers. Kyle gets released and finds Sarah and they run out of the station. They go to a forest and discuss each other's life and why is Kyle protecting her. Later he has a dream about him being in the war and looking at Sarah's picture. Then they both go to a motel for safety and they get the stuff they need and then they make out. Then Sarah recives a called from her mother (the terminator) and asks her location. She says it and he goes to the apartment. Now they escape the motel and drives away and the terminator finds their apartment and shoots the bed because they are not there. Then the terminator finds them in a pickup truck and he chases them. Kyle after picks up a pipe bomb and he throws it at the truck and the truck explodes. After they think the terminator is dead, but then the terminator appears in cyborg and tries to kill them one last time. Kyle hides Sarah and fights the terminator who the the terminator beat Kyle and he dies due to injuries. Then it causes another explosion due to Kyle while the fight when he puts a pipe bomb in his cyborg body and he now tries to kill Sarahone last time. She goes to a lever with buttons and pushes the button which crushes the terminator. Then an ambulance comes and takes Kyle's dead body and Sarah to the hospital. She goes to Mexico and she records her life experiences. In a shop a boy takes a photo of her who reveals John will be given by Kyle. Then she travels more and realizes a storm is coming.